


Проснувшись в Вегасе

by Kairu



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alcoholic Tony Stark implied, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, References to Illness, Remix, Romance, Thor Is a Good Bro, past Natasha Romanova/Tony Stark, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu/pseuds/Kairu
Summary: Проснувшись от звуков смеха, Стив пытается разобраться, что же произошло прошлой ночью.





	Проснувшись в Вегасе

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Waking Up in Vegas (The Ultimate Wedding Remix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11713323) by [navaan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan).  
> Написано по мотивам [микрокомикса](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1751460.html?thread=13335204), автор написала несколько вариантов в разных вселенных, этот по Алтимейтс.

Кто-то смеялся.

Этот искренний, рокочущий смех вытянул Стива из сна. Что-то в нем было уютным и домашним, таким знакомым. Голова раскалывалась, и Стив даже глаза не смог приоткрыть. Он задумался, что же вчера могло произойти такого, с чем и исцеляющий фактор не справился. Должно быть, он хорошо приложился головой, потому что вообще не мог вспомнить, как оказался в кровати. Но потихоньку пришло понимание, что детали не сходятся: он лежал не на жесткой медицинской койке, а в комнате не пахло дезинфекций и болезнью. Здесь пахло алкоголем и потом. Стив широко открыл глаза, несмотря на боль.

Кто-то рядом с ним еще смеялся, и матрас вибрировал в такт.

Тони.

Он знал, что это Тони.

Он был уверен.

И ситуация даже не была такой уж необычной. Он несколько раз спал с Тони в одной постели, когда тот проходил химиотерапию. Стив хотел точно знать, что с ним все в порядке, и не собирался оставлять его одного, если срочно понадобится помощь. Для Тони это было тяжелое время.  
Но с тех пор прошло уже несколько месяцев.

Он медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел через плечо:  
\- Что ты делаешь в моей кровати?  
В этот момент он даже не представлял, что будет делать с любым из ответов, которые непременно выдаст Тони.

Тони лежал на спине и внимательно изучал свою левую руку, вытянув ее перед собой. Только теперь, когда Стив на него посмотрел, он отвлекся от нее и от идеального маникюра, но не позволил ей опуститься, продолжая держать над собой и разведя пальцы, как будто изучал их по очереди. Он ухмыльнулся Стиву:  
\- Не думал, что ты на такое способен, дорогуша Кэп.

Стив нахмурился, потому что Тони использовал это обращение только для людей, которых держал на расстоянии. Стива он звал по имени или просто кэпом. И, нахмурив брови, Стив заново прочувствовал, как сильно у него раскалывается голова. Именно эта необъяснимая и раздражающая боль волновала его больше всего, ровно до того момента как он осознал, что вообще не представляет, где они находятся. Они точно лежали не на большой кровати Тони в его доме в Нью Йорке.

\- Где?..

\- Вегас, - сказал Тони так жизнерадостно, что голова у Стива заболела еще сильнее.

\- Вегас, - повторил он и окинул взглядом лежащего рядом Тони... под одеялом на нем не было рубашки. Он все еще держал руку поднятой. И лыбился.

\- Проверь свою руку, - посоветовал Тони и ухмыльнулся еще шире.

Стив рефлекторно подчинился.

Кольцо.

У него на руке появилось кольцо, которого там раньше точно не было.

Тони. Кровать. Кольцо.

Вегас.

Головная боль.

Факты не сразу выстроились в цепочку, но через секунду до него дошло.

\- Какого хрена?! - он резко сел, уставившись на руку.

Тони рассмеялся.  
\- Никогда считал тебя человеком, который готов жениться в Вегасе. Скорее уж в церкви и со всеми церемониями.

Стив не мог оторвать потрясенного взгляда от кольца.  
\- Мы поженились? Поженились?! В Лас Вегасе?

Тони наконец немного опустил руку и помахал пальцами перед лицом, так что Стив увидел такое же кольцо на его безымянном пальце.  
\- Уверен, что невеста из меня получилась просто огонь, - его веселье просто бесило.

Стив уставился на него и постарался не хмуриться, поймав взгляд.  
\- Поженились, - повторил он.

\- Да, дорогуша, и ты даже не сделал мне нормальное предложение, - сказал Тони. Его ситуация явно из колеи не выбила.

\- Сколько мы выпили? - услышал Стив свой голос и сморщил нос. Он смутно вспомнил, как Тор предлагал ему на что-то поспорить. - Что натворил Тор?

\- Он дал тебе бухло, - сказал Тони, и Стив нахмурился; головная боль в списке проблем явно сдала позиции. - И не смотри на меня так. В отличие от некоторых, в пьяном виде я принимаю свои самые разумные решения, кэп. Мы оба это знаем.

\- И самые неразумные тоже, - ворчливо отметил Стив. - Ты всегда пьян.

\- Твоя правда, - легко согласился Тони и улыбнулся в ответ на неодобрительный взгляд Стива. - Мы женаты меньше дня, и он уже пытается меня переделать, - Тони щелкнул языком и тряхнул головой. - Надеюсь, что это не проявление твоего уникального стратегического мышления, и ты женился на меня исключительно ради наследства. Потому что в прошлый раз, когда я был обручен... - Тони замолчал.

Стив сощурился, когда на лицо Тони набежала тень. Он редко даже упоминал Наташу и то, чем закончилась их помолвка. Как и после любых других неприятностей, Тони вел себя как прежде, как будто ничего не произошло, как будто ничто не может пробиться под его броню. Но Стив хорошо его узнал. Если бы Наташа ничего для него не значила, Тони бы упоминал ее намного чаще. Он никогда даже не шутил на эту тему, но вел себя так, как будто никакой Наташи в его жизни никогда не было.

Наблюдая, как Тони справляется с неприятными воспоминаниями и возвращает на лицо ухмылку, пусть теперь не такую широкую и естественную, Стив тоже понемногу приходил в себя. Вспомнились даже некоторые подробности вчерашнего дня. Как Тор хвалился своей божественностью и Асгардской магией. Как Тони весело смеялся, когда Тор предложил спор. Как сам согласился - он никогда не мог устоять перед вызовом.

Стив вспомнил все.

Импульсивно он наклонился и притянул Тони в поцелуй, вызвав удивленное восклицание. Но Тони не был бы собой, если бы мгновенно не превратил простое прикосновение губ во что-то куда менее невинное.

\- На тебе какая-нибудь одежда есть? - спросил Стив, отстранившись, чувствуя влагу и тепло на губах.

Тони поднял бровь и пожал плечами. Поцелуй стер его искусственную ухмылку, и теперь он улыбался по-настоящему.  
\- А на тебе?

Одежды... не было.

\- Ты ведь помнишь, что Тор сказал, прежде чем споил нам ту гадость? - спросил Стив, и Тони опять пожал плечами, как будто это его не касалось. Было сложно определить, что у него на уме.  
\- Он сказал, что она заставит нас делать то, что нам хочется. Исключительно то, что нам хочется. Он хотел, чтобы мы один день побыли эгоистами.

\- Глупости. Я всегда эгоист. Никто никогда не обзывал меня альтруистом. Этому хиппи надо было отличиться, - сказал Тони, фыркнув, и задвигал бровями. - Наверняка он говорил о тебе.

Стив улыбнулся:  
\- Что-то в его словах есть, Тони. Ты не так плох.

\- Даже не начинай, - предупредил Тони. - Мне придется сотворить что-нибудь декадентское в духе прогнившего капитализма, чтобы компенсировать твои разглагольствования. А теперь дай мне позвонить юристам, и мы с этим разберемся... - он отвернулся от Стива и стал искать телефон взглядом.

Так не пойдет.

\- Извини, - сказал Стив. - Я сторонник традиций. Никаких разводов.

Тони уже потянулся с кровати за одеждой, но при этих словах замер.  
\- Кэп? - сказал он тихим голосом.

\- Никаких разводов, - повторил он. - Ложись обратно и спи. Слушайся своего мужа.

\- Я всегда тебя слушаюсь. Ты Капитан Америка.

\- Большую часть времени, - согласился Стив. - Когда тебе этого хочется. А теперь ложись. Я сделал только то, что хотел. Никаких разводов. Мы об этом поговорим, когда у меня будет меньше болеть голова.

Тони посмотрел на него. Очень тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Ты изображаешь поборника традиционных ценностей после того, как нажрался в хлам и женился на мне в Вегасе? - Он рассмеялся. - Понимаю, ты недополучил свою свадьбу и дом с лужайкой, и все такое...

\- Тони, радость моя, ты меня раскусил. Я женился на тебе ради тихой жизни в пригороде, о которой всегда мечтал. А теперь ложись и спи. Завтра мы поговорим о том, чтобы сделать все по правилам.  
Количество патоки в его голосе и комично расширившиеся глаза Тони вполне удовлетворили Стива. Он не был великим юмористом, но Баки и Гейл всегда смеялись над его суховатыми шутками.

\- По правилам? Медовый месяц? Уж я-то совсем не против, дорогой. У меня все болит и это приятнее того, что я испытывал в последние месяцы. Ты мог бы в любой момент затащить меня в койку, совершенно не нужно было вмешивать в это кольца.

\- Нет, я про нашу свадьбу, - твердо сказал Стив. - После всего говна, через которое я прошел, я заслуживаю нормальную свадьбу. - И он лег, глядя на Тони, который с усмешкой следил за ним.

На лице Тони было искреннее удивление, когда до него дошло, что Стив не шутил насчет "никаких разводов". 

\- Ты просто хочешь увидеть меня в свадебном платье.

\- Нормальная свадьба, - сказал Стив и опять нахмурился. - Никаких платьев. Ни на тебе. Ни на мне. Костюм. Парадная форма. Официальная церемония. Друзья и семья. Без твоего брата.

\- Ты уже все распланировал!

\- Пока нет, - сказал он. - Но к завтраку план будет готов, а теперь спи.

Тони очень медленно лег, продолжая смотреть на него.  
\- Должен признать, ты всегда умел удивлять. - На секунду его маска поверхностной эксцентричности сползла, и голос зазвучал мечтательно:  
\- Когда ты ведешь себя эгоистично, происходит вот такое?

\- Да, - согласился Стив и закрыл глаза. - Вспомни об этом, когда я направлю все счета на твой адрес.

Он не стал открывать глаза, но улыбнулся, когда радостный смех Тони разнесся по комнате.

Надо будет позвать Тора свидетелем. Он будет ворчать насчет гражданского брака, но не откажет. Улыбка Стива превратилась в полноценную ухмылку при этой мысли. Тор с первого взгляда возненавидит любой костюм, который Тони для него подберет.

Через пару часов Стив продумает все детали.

Капитан Америка получит свою свадьбу по правилам, и никто не встанет у него на пути.

\- Можешь планировать свадьбу, - пробормотал Тони, когда Стив уже задремал. - Но лучше бы тебе смириться со всем, что на медовый месяц запланирую уже я.


End file.
